


Celegorm the Petty

by finwaytootired



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwaytootired/pseuds/finwaytootired
Summary: A small conversation between Celegorm and Maglor.





	Celegorm the Petty

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on writing prompt #595 by The Fake Redhead on Pinterest)
> 
> My first time writing a thing since the fall of the Roman Empire, so comments/constructive criticism are really appreciated!
> 
> Fell in love with this rarepair since I read Secrets and Water by BittyBabyBee here on AO3, and I definitely recommend everyone check it out!

“Damn right I’m pretty.”

“I said petty.”

“Well that too,” Celegorm agreed, waving his hand dismissively. “What’s your point?”

“My point is, you really didn’t have to go to Daeron’s performance and cough through the entire thing just because he made a dickish vague post about me the other day,” Maglor said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” came the seemingly innocent reply.

“Findaráto snitched on you this morning.”

“Okay fine,” Tyelko groaned in exaggerated defeat, “I _may_ have gone to his performance last night at the cafe and pretended to cough the whole time but c’mon he _totally_ deserved it.”

Maglor moved from his position in the door frame to sit beside his brother on the couch, sidling up to the other until their shoulders met. “Maybe, but I’d already asked you not to do anything, especially not something so forward.”

“A guy can’t attend a concert with a cold? Besides, Finda had an extra ticket: I would’ve been mad not to go and fuck with that smug prick.”

“I’m certain no one there truly believed you had a cold,” Maglor countered. “It’s fairly common knowledge that we’re together, and even more so that Daeron and I have a rivalry. So what does his rival’s boyfriend going to his concert and coughing -- loudly and obnoxiously, I’m sure -- through the whole thing look like?”

“Fair point,” Celegorm grumbled, “but don’t I at least get good boyfriend points for defending your honor?” Playfully, he nudged Maglor’s shoulder, hoping to get the elder to lighten up.

His plan worked as Maglor cracked a small smile and gently nudged back, the mean-spirited part of him winning out. “Alright, fine. To be honest I’m a bit glad you did it. Was he pissed?”

“Oh, absolutely. He didn’t stop performing but even I could see him scowling from the center of the crowd. He looked almost exactly like Carnistir.”

“By Eru, really?” Maglor laughed in disbelief. “I wish you’d taken a photo, though the mental image is excellent.”

He fell silent for a beat, taking a moment to appreciate the gift that was Tyelkormo before cupping his brother’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, “my pretty, petty, prince.”


End file.
